


binding contract

by b0kuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, High School, Mild Smut, Smut, atsumu is such a tease bruh i can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0kuto/pseuds/b0kuto
Summary: urgent question: if my table partner caught me cheating in a test, should i agree to his demand for a reward?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	binding contract

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at smut im shy eheHEHE (nah  
> if this made u feel some type of wAy pls send some kudos in appreciation of miya atsumu's (big d) energy HAH

“time’s up, please put down your pencils, i’m collecting the papers now.” the most tormenting hour in your life had passed. this test made up 30% of your final grade, you could have performed normally, but fate decided to play a twisted game with you - your lost your revision notebooks and binders two days ago. although you prayed for your average brain to retain as much information as possible, your mind still went blank when you flipped open the test booklet. 

“hey you, don’t just go yet.”your table partner, **miya atsumu** grumbled behind you, pulling onto the dangling straps of your backpack. the slight tinge of irritation in atsumu’s voice made your stomach drop. you could feel your hands becoming real clammy. shit, did he find out?

“come with me.” without waiting for your response, atsumu dragged you into the empty computer lab a few classrooms away. you jumped slightly as atsumu slammed the door shut, the knot in your stomach growing more and more restless. your hands fidget nervously while your mind raced to think of excuses for you to run away from here.

but damn, this guy is huge. one stride towards you was all it took for him to entrap you within the widths of his shoulder. atsumu leaned in, closing up the distance between you two so he could force you to look into his eyes. the corners of his mouth twitched upwards, forming a perfect smug smirk on his face. the lights caught in his eyes glimmered. he reminded you of a cunning fox. 

“you can’t possibly think you can get away with copying my answers, right?”

shit. he knew. is he going to snitch on you? are you going to fail your third year of high school? more questions overwhelmed you and you were pretty sure you’re doomed. you couldn’t help but inch away slowly, only to realize you had nowhere else to hide.

“please! just help me out this time! i can explain-“ your pathetic pleadings were hushed by atsumu as he lightly pressed his finger onto your lips. his fingertips gently prod your lips apart. it was a small gesture with unexplainable indecency. it felt almost like a…tease? the panic and anxiety rushing through your veins were replaced by confusion and fear. atsumu had always been temperamental and unpredictable, what was he going to do now?

“sshh…don’t be so scared. i’m a pretty nice guy, you know?” atsumu hushed a sweet whisper before lifting your chin towards him. your eyes widened in disbelief as astumu took your lips in with his. his lips were colder than yours, and they knew how to make you whimper. astumu bit down your lower lip to part your mouth, allowing his tongue to glide in. his hands pressing into the dent in your lower back, melting you into his warmth. the shock that once froze you had dissolved into sugary pleasures as you savoured every warm, sloppy kiss.

“ if you reward me well, i may even consider tutoring you, mm?” atsumu’s lips shifted to your left ear, nibbling your ear lobe as he lured you into his little scheme. the wetness of his tongue sent shivers down your sides, and you could feel the heat pooling up within you. at first, your hands were pushing against atsumu. but with every graze and swirl of his tongue, your fingers coiled to cling onto his shirt instead. noticing your surrender, atsumu let out a soft chuckle. his strong fingers groped your face, lifting it sidewards to expose your neck. u could not help but anticipate what is coming next. his lips trailed down your neck, slurping you in as his teeth searched for all your weak spots, . “don’t leave marks! people might se-“ your gasp came out as an inviting moan instead. atsumu could not care less. he shut you up as he groaned, sucking in the skin beneath his lips with absolute dominance. you felt a tingling sensation of pain that injected a dose of adrenaline into your veins. the trembling muscles of your inner thighs rubbed against each other as you sank deeper into this pleasurable pain. when atsumu’s lips finally plucked away from your neck, he was pleased to see you pant with those teary eyes. 

“ohh...? what’s wrong? your face is as red as this hickey on your neck, heh.” craddling your face, atsumu combed his fingers through your hair. you looked away from his smug face, frustrated with his teasing but also embarrassed by the fact you longed for his touch. entertained by your flaming-red poutty face, atsumu chuckled into your ears.

“that’s our contract, okay?”

still averting your eyes, you gave him the tiniest nod possible.

“hmm..?” obviously unsatisfied with your response, atsumu pressed his nose against yours, his gaze undressing you to a helpless prey bound to his trap.

“ah...where’s my ‘yes, miya s-e-n-s-e-i’?” you could see your burning face in atsumu’s eyes. 

“...fine, miya...sensei.” ashamed by yourself, you pushed atsumu’s face away.

beaming with satisfaction, astumu’s hands pull you in by your waist, his hands dangerously low. the raw tension in your core ravaged every last bit of reason in you. all you could feel was atsumu’s beefy arms tightening around you and the sparks he sent to your sensories. his hands explored parts in your body that were foreign to anyone else. his heat disarmed you, leaving you squirming and purring with urgent desperation. before you let yourself drown in this dangerous ecstasy, you begged yourself to never, mess with miya atsumu again. 


End file.
